Misaki's first day
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: Being a writer is hard especially when you let your body shut down because you are in a zone. because of this Misaki is hired by Eri to make sure the author is alive and his needs are met. several before Misaki have quit within the first hour. Will Misaki be able to handle the grown man or will he quit as well?
1. Chapter 1

**alright I just went and watched the new version of _Beauty and the Beast_! and well I absolutely fell in love with the music, and so I got the music and well I'm listening to it now. this is kind of writing itself with _Evermore, days in the sun, and how does a moment last forever_ as what I'm listening to. music is good for the soul ya know? anyway on with the story**

* * *

As a child he had always had a vivid imagination. His imagination had carried throughout his school years and beyond. he was now a grown man who lived alone, he rarely went out. His job never required him to leave the house much so he always stayed inside.

He still let his mind run wild but these days it went to better use than it did when he was younger. He was a writer, he quite enjoyed it but, it was quite lonely. It fit him though because he never got along with people very well. He was quite used to being alone so when his editor said he needed someone to look after him to make sure he kept up with his needs, instead of running himself till he was in need of medical attention he got upset. He was a grown man for crying out loud, I mean sure he was a tiny bit loose with his body's needs but his books don't exactly write themselves.

Well some of them seem to the way the words flow from his fingers, but it still takes quite a bit of time. Once in a zone he doesn't want to take a break to do anything as he won't be as into it when he returns.

Today the boy would be here to make sure he fed himself and got sleep, along with other things the man never did himself.

Usagi runs his cold fingers through his too long silver hair, as there is a knock on the door. too lazy and not wanting to get up from his writing he resumes writing. Knowing that if it is the boy or his editor they would have a key, if it wasn't either one of them why the hell were they knocking on the door.

Footsteps make their way through the house and stop at the dark room where Usagi is typing. The only light in the room is coming rom the screen of his computer, the curtains were as dark as could be and they were shut so no light seeped through. Usagi is unaware of the brunette watching him with a frown upon his face.

The boy crosses the dark room and grabs the curtains and pulls them open.

"Son of a bitch! close those damned things!" Usagi shouts once the room is flooded with light. The boy yelps as cold hands pick him up and move him out of the way of the curtains and the room is once more dark.

"Don't ever do that again." Usagi says and the boy nods and looks the pale man over.

It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, or seen the sun in months. his purple eyes dull and strained, his silver hair much longer than it should be. The boy had his work cut out for him that's for sure.

"I didn't let you in so you have a key, who the hell are you?" Usagi asks his voice annoyed as he had been blinded by normal sunlight.

"Misaki takahashi, Aikawa-san sent me here to live with you to make sure you don't put yourself in the hospital again. So before you go about yelling at me put your glasses on, she said you are supposed to wear them when you write and when did you eat today?" Misaki says getting down to business.

"Skipped eating, been in a mood for who knows how long I've been typing." Usagi says an Misaki sakes his head and leaves the dark room muttering.

Usagi shrugs and sits back down to write, but his fingers wont type any words. After a few minutes he gets up pissed off, that damned brat pulled him out of his work and caused him trouble. He walks through the empty halls of the small house and enters the kitchen and finds the boy standing over the stove.

"Hey brat, you fucked up my typing, you better plan on inspiring me so I can type again. Didn't she tell you not to open the damn curtains and let light in?" Usagi says and the boy jumps surprised by the voice directly behind him.

Misaki slowly turns around and has to look up a little bit to see Usagi's face. Misaki's green eyes look the man over once again. "She only told me what I would be doing." He says and Usagi reaches around Misaki and moves the pan off the hot burner.

"Hey you need to eat something!" Misaki shouts and Usagi ignores him and turns the burner off then he grabs the boys warm wrist and pulls him back down the dark hallway.

"I don't care about food right now you will be fixing my mood so I can type." Usagi growls and Misaki tries to pull his wrist free from Usagi's larger cold hand.

Misaki can tell there is a bed in the barely lit room though the floor is a mess. Misaki is lifted up and half thrown onto the bed and Usagi is suddenly over him.

"What the hell!" Misaki shouts and before he can say anything else he is shut up with a kiss and cold hands up his shirt.

When Usagi removes his lips from misaki's the boy struggles to get up. "let me up you freaking pervert!" Misaki says and is ignored by Usagi who kisses the boy again. Usagi lets his hands wander to the top of misaki's pants. Misaki trys to move but is held in place as usagi brakes the kiss.

"Keep struggling, it won't phase me." Usagi says and goes to undo the boys belt.

Misaki brings his hand up and slaps usagi across the face. "Get off of me!" He shouts and Usagi obeys at last.

"God its about damn time, now I will be back in here with your lunch and you better be well behaved or you will not be happy." Misaki says and gets up straitening his clothes.

Usagi sits on the bed and rubs his cheek, the slap didn't really hurt but damn it was loud. He boy knew how to slap him so that he barely had to hit him and produce a loud sound. Dark purple eyes follow Misaki as he leaves the room, the boy wasn't bad looking.

Sure he was pissed off that the boy pulled him out of his zone, but now looking him over he was just right. That smaller body, that soft looking hair. Don't even get usagi started on those lips, so soft and warm and the best part is they fit perfectly with his.

Usagi's deep purple eyes suddenly feel heavy and he falls back on the bed and pulls his favorite bear close as he drifts off into sleep.

Misaki returns to the room a short while later to get Usagi to eat. He smiles and walks over to the older man and covers him up, but not before he takes a picture of course.

I mean who wouldn't take a picture of him like this, his bare upper body snuggled into a giant stuffed bear. His longer legs covered with his pajama pants, and his longer silver hair falling across his sleeping face.

Misaki leaves the room after picking up the floor. it was roughly eight in the morning, and usagi was sound asleep his bed and Misaki was picking up the house. Misaki looks in the fridge and around the kitchen and decides he needs to go shopping and so he puts hi shoes on and heads out.

"Oh Misaki, I'm so sorry I forgot to mention he has a temper." A woman says to Misaki who pouts.

'Aikawa-san I think its more than just his temper, he said I was going to fix his mood so he could write." Misaki says and the woman's face goes blank.

Ok yes Eri knew the man had a temper, and sometimes needed inspiration so he could write. She never though he would use the boy though. She picked Misaki out because she didn't think he was the mans type, sure she could have picked a girl for the job but each time she had picked a woman she would have quit before the day was over. The man himself was a monster to work with if he didn't like someone. The girls that she had chosen told her that the man was extremely rude and all he did was yell. So she had decided that she should try a boy to make sure the man was kept alive.

She had even tried living with the man but she nearly threw a vase at him once when he refused to write anything saying he was uninspired. He had simply picked her up and locked her out of the house and gone to sleep. She had it with the man by then as well, but this is the first time he has had a different reaction to the person hired to make sure he's alive daily.

"Oh Misaki, I honestly think he likes you. You see I didn't want to scare you off before, but each person that has had your job before you has quit within the hour. He's never tried that kind of move before so just make sure to be alert ok." She says and Misaki nods blushing slightly and hangs up.

He had just returned from shopping and is standing outside his phone in his hand and a few bags set on the ground. He was not one to quit a job, he would see it through no matter what.

Misaki walks into the kitchen to find the man shirtless still and looking through the cupboards. "Oh good you brought food." Usagi mumbles and Misaki watches as the man takes the bags and starts looking through them. He happily finds a jar of peanut butter and opens it and grabs a spoon and heads for the couch.

"I'm going to cut your hair, then you are going to go have a much needed shower." Misaki says and Usagi sits down with the spoon in this mouth. He turns his head to the boy and flips him off and Misaki's eye twitches.

Misaki grabs a dining room chair and pulls it over to the counter and sets a pair of scissors on the counter. "Don't flip me off, its better to do as I say or I will make your life a living hell." Misaki says and Usagi reluctantly gets up and takes the spoon out of his mouth and throws it at the sink.

"Fine but you if screw up my hair, you will end up doing much more than you can imagine." Usagi says and sits down in the chair and Misaki begins cutting the mans long silver hair.

Usagi get up about half an hour later and brushes the hair off of his upper body and walks through the house to his bathroom and turns on the water and strips.

"Hey you tracked hair throughout the house!" Misaki says and walks into the bathroom not expecting Usagi to be already undressed. Misaki blushes and looks away but its too late Usagi saw Misaki looking him over.

Usagi smirks and walks over to Misaki and removes the boys phone from his pocket and puts it on the counter and pulls him into the water.

"what the hell is wrong with you?!" Misaki says while trying not to look a the man in front of him.

Usagi ignores the boy and removes his shirt the tosses it out of the shower. Misaki stands there blushing as Usagi looks at his green eyes.

"I'm going to get exactly what I want right now, you are not the only one calling the shots. You see you are here to make sure my needs are met." Usagi says his voice dropping to a deeper tone and Misaki's eyes widen.

Oh shit what the hell was Usagi going to do to him? Misaki was held in place as he is kissed with a hunger that wasn't there earlier. Usagi removes the boys belt and pulls his pants down enough to cause the boy to go to say something. Usagi lets his hands wander once more and one pulls the boys pants town further while the other pulls him much closer.

Misaki's mind was running circles, he never thought he could be so turned on by a man. Yet here he was with Usagi doing so many things to him, and he was completely enjoying it now. God that man could do anything at all with those hands, and that mouth oh god such wonders.

Usagi gets down and takes Misaki's throbbing member into his mouth and Misaki moans.

Soon the water turns cold and Misaki reaches over and turns it off as Usagi kisses him yet again. Usagi's hands wander to Misaki's arse and pull the brunette closer.

"Q-quit messing with me..." Misaki says a bit breathlessly as Usagi kisses his neck.

Usagi smirks, he knew exactly what Misaki ment as he had deliberately been toying with the boys body for well over half an hour now. He supposed it was time to give the boy exactly what he needed.

Usagi's lips brush gently on Misaki's neck as he begins to talk. "I'm going to put it in, I've already prepared you." He says and Misaki nods wondering when the man had prepared him, damn that man and his other worldly hands.

* * *

Misaki lays down on the couch, tired and content as he reflects on the day.

When he first got here he had angered the man, who had been a pervert and put his hands all over him. Then he had gone food shopping so there was more than instant coffee in the house. Next was giving the man a well needed haircut, and last but not least the man screwed him in the shower.

Misaki blushes at the thought.

 _RING RING!_

Misaki jumps and looks a the caller id and sees that its Eri Aikawa.

"Hi Aikawa-san, yes he's in a better mood now." Misaki says and Usagi walks into the room and grabs the phone from the boy.

"Eri, I like this one." He says and hangs up, a smirk upon his face.


	2. after a month

sorry for the wait guys I wanted to post stuff on my birthday, and now that its here yay because I'm posting chapters!

* * *

It has been roughly a month since he had begun his job of making sure that usagi's work didn't kill him. Misaki has learned quite a bit about the man and his daily routine.

Usagi was up till 5 a.m. then he took a two hour nap before raiding the kitchen and going back to writing. At noon he would shut his bedroom door and sleep for several hours. When he would wake up it would normally be around 8 so he would get something to eat. After eating he would talk with Misaki till about 9, then he would go back to writing for about 5 more hours, sometimes taking a short break to get a cup of coffee.

Misaki frowns as his watch beeps, it was 7:05 a.m. Usagi should be already out here to get breakfast. Worried about Usagi, Misaki goes to his room and nudges the door open.

Usagi is is in quite the predicament, and he notices that the door has moved.

"Well because you are in here you get to help me out." Usagi says and Misaki squeezes his eyes shut.

 _T-that pervert! I know its natural to do such a thing. But still baka! baka baka baka baka! he had me thinking something was wrong and he's simply been taking care of something!_ Misaki thinks as Usagi grabs him and pulls him closer.

Usagi smirks as Misaki blushes. Usagi leans closer to Misaki and whisper into his ear. "You will help me right? I need this to be taken care of, and you are here to make sure all of my needs are met right?" He whispers and Misaki stiffens slightly.

"T-That's n-not the kind of thing I'm here for." Misaki stammers and Usagi smirks and pulls him onto the bed.

"Whaaaa! Didn't you hear me?!" Misaki squeals as cold hands make their way up his shirt.

Usagi nods. "Yes I heard you say that this is what you are here for." He says before kissing the boys neck.

"B-baka, that's not what I said." Misaki mumbles.

* * *

Misaki is sitting in the shower while Usagi is sleeping. It had been quite the morning. The older man was gentle yet, there was the matter of Misaki being pinned to the bed for a few hours. Sure Misaki didn't mind but it was a long few hours.

Misaki hugs his knees as warm water runs down his thin body. His eyes become sluggish and he reaches up to turn the water off. His eyes close as he manages to shut the water off.

* * *

My eyes open and I'm not in the bathroom anymore. slightly confused I try to remember how I got here.

The last thing I remember is shutting the water off, meaning I must have made a bit of noise falling over, even if I was sitting to begin with. I'm fully clothed now...I'm pajamas that are way to big for me...ohh no I woke him up. I'll have to apologize for waking him. I think as my eyes drift shut once more while arms pull me closer to a warm body.

"Misaki..." Usagi's deeper voice says as I drift back into sleep.


End file.
